filthy human
by numb virus
Summary: my first fic here dear readers/writers moreover it is about a complicated character if i may say so , to sum it up : it is a moment in the begining of hao's 1000 years of life , in the end he is human whether he likes it or not , just like ...us :) R&R / second chapter is rated for mentions of sexual abuse on minors
1. human on the run

Disclaim: I own nothing … well that was unexpected ,ne?

The sounds, his head is filled with their suffocating sounds, their thoughts trying to take over, each breathing second he hears them, behind sealed lips they revel to him their darkest desires, their sweetest dreams, many wonders, mush more horrors but in either case it's all about them for their own benefit they live on that principal thinking that it is right to do so, in the end if you don't care for yourself no one will , If you don't protect yourself, they'll crush you, if you don't gain that mighty strength that will able you to survive, you will never be able to live

That point rang in his mind, suddenly blocking all other interfering information which were previously pouring out of each of these filthy humans wondering the streets where he set shadowed in a dark corner of a joy-house from which drunken men went out all escorted by ungracefully giggling geishas, he the fox kid , the demon as they called him , why was he interested in staying alive ? Life was cruel , like them , death would be much better , if he dies maybe he will find his way back to his mother's arms , away from those onis his hatred keeps creating , away from humans , but he had no intention on dying , never , not before they all pay , not before he gets his revenge , not before he became stronger than them all weaklings , not before they all bend their heads , sink to their knees and shake from fear in front of him , yes , he was not about to give up , he was going to live and get his revenge , even if in order to do so , he'll have to defeat death itself and prove ohachio wrong , life was not that precious of a thing to gain not when your heart and soul are already dead

A man walked in front of him, hissing " demon" before throwing an empty bottle of sake to the ground then loosing balance and falling backward on his behind ,fainting in the spot due to the amount of alcohol in his system

Looking down at the man with disgust , he smirked that smirk which was forever going to be his , they all would have been lucky if he was indeed a demon for he would not have gave in to his thirst for payback , but he was as his only friend told him "oh so human"

He got up , undusted the light stained fabric that covered his frail body , then walked away into the unknown , an army of onis behind his back, his path has already been decided , if only it hadn't been such a lonely one

The end …but not for him

Read and review , thanks or not


	2. joining the men, joining the gods

WARNING : spoiler alert , if you didn't read ch 6&7 of the zero serie

And DISCLAIM : I do not own shaman king, I own nothing at all except my brain and laptop

A young man stud proud and elegant in the dead of the night before him the high ranks of the population with closed mouths but open thoughts ,behind him onis and demons here to demonstrate their respect for their master ,him, and beside him the man they all called "emperor "

The teenager smirked they were all here for his coming of age ceremony and in their minds he could hear their whispered inner thoughts , some didn't understand how a rent like him came to be so praised and dignified when he was nothing more than a demon child some were intimidated of his great power which was no longer in need to be proven and others forgot his origins, forgot his incredible capacities to focus on something much lighter , his beautiful appearance Under the glowing moon and twinkling dots

' superficial pigs'

Back when he was younger , he hated the fascination that unworthy human beings had in his corporal envelope , he still remembered the man who tuck him in ,out of the streets where his onis used to spread chaos ,Tadatomo-sama , he remembered what he told him "you poor boy who doesn't know how to love , shall i teach you the basics first-hands "

that man didn't teach him a thing about love , but he did show him how weak he was ,so weak that he couldn't even protect his frail body, the way he couldn't protect his mother , the only illustration of love he ever knew from her murderers , that's when he learned that those too fragile to face life's cruelty had to be eradicated , it was a logical almost merciful fact

what also surprised him back then was the jalousie that the pedophile's action raised in the boy who was with him, Daitaro , he hadn't an appealing face and people out casted him for it so he appreciated any sign of affection he was given by his mentor, no matter how violent , painful or degrading it might have been

But that was all past , now Daitaro joined the spirits , crushed Tadatomo's soul and allowed him to gain the gratitude of their country's ruler

now , he was anything but weak , none of them could even finger him he was as brilliant as his emblem, the stars , yet he wanted more he knew he was still away from reaching his ultimate goal , but he heard from a demon about something that might just help him reach it

The shaman fight , a competition to choose the world's ruler , the winner was to be given powers beyond mortals' imagination

He was going to be Shaman king

The monarch beside him , put his hand over his right shoulder

" I here announce that our city's loyal savior , has joined the ranks of men and left those of children, no longer shall he be called Mappa Douji but Asakura Hao a name he allowed myself to choose for him may the gods guard him so that he could forever protect our world of light ,of what lurks in the dark "

The crowed applauded, the demons behind him kept silent as he smirked looking up at the sky

Today he supposedly became a man but what he wished was to join those with the power worthy of gods

NV: I don't know if you read chapters 6 and7 of the zero series but I did and I was like " he rapped him!" well an abandoned child in a time of war and darkness it was to be expected but really I was depressed for an entire week poor Hao T.T


End file.
